


With Me

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Quest of Erebor, Rivendell | Imladris, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: While at Rivendell with the company (y/n) wants Thorin to go out and explore the nature and gardens of Rivendell, leading to cuddles, kisses, and a swim ;) (99% fluff)
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	With Me

The Company had finally reached Rivendell (y/n) was so excited she could not wait to relax, and get some much needed alone time. She loved the dwarves and Bilbo. But it had been months. She was not even allowed to bathe alone, someone had to come and keep watch, usually it was Thorin he seemed to want to keep the closest eye on her, she thought he did not trust her as a member of the race of man. She had gotten to know him pretty well in that time while they occasionally talked with their backs turned to one other, when there was silence it had nearly begun to feel like peaceful comfort when she was with just him. Not that he knew that, or that he felt the same way. But now she just wanted to be truly alone for a few hours.

After a rambunctious, drunken dinner, and accidentally drunk hugging Thorin twice while he froze but didn’t shake her off, she finally got her alone time. A bath in the star light on a balcony overlooking a waterfall, and a large comfortable bed. It was strange sleeping alone for the first time in months. 

-

That night was a peaceful dreamless sleep. She awoke refreshed but to silence, she almost missed the dwarves snoring. She did miss Thorin’s or at least she missed waking up next to his bedroll nearly every morning. She dressed in a fine dress the elves had given her, it was a bit too long for her, the elves had trimmed it, but not quite enough. 

She headed down to breakfast, the whole company already there. They were very surprised to see her in a dress and got many compliments. Thorin was amazed by (y/n)’s beauty, her cheeks turning red from all the attention, he thought there was no way she would ever love him. Kili and Fili discussed their mission to find a good swimming spot for the company and asked if (y/n) would like to join them. 

“Not today boys, I plan on exploring the gardens. I want peace and quiet.” (y/n) laughed stressing the last word. Kili begged a bit before Balin stepped in wishing her a peaceful day. She noted how down Thorin looked for a moment before writing it off. Moody wasn’t too unusual for Thorin afterall. He had said that he also would not join in on the swim. Once breakfast was finished most of the dwarves left to find a swimming hole, and Bilbo slipped off at the same time, leaving only Thorin and (y/n). 

“So Thorin, how will you be spending your first day in months where you’re actually able to relax.” (y/n) timindly began. 

“We are surrounded by elves, we cannot truly relax.” Thorin said, side eyeing the nearby elves.

“Lord Elrond seems like a kind and trustworthy one. Not all elves are the same you know. Look at how welcoming they’ve been. I’m sure you can relax at least a little bit.” She said with a small smile. 

“They have been kind to us. I think I will just wander a bit today.”

“You mean you’ll scope out the place just in case.”

“It is prudent to be on guard.”

“Okay,” She said with a small giggle, “Well, I will be wandering the gardens today, so if you want some company while you snoop about you’re welcome to join me. But know my goal is relaxation, not investigating the elves.” Knowing he would probably say no, but wishing he would join her. 

“I thought you wanted peace and quiet?” Thorin questioned. 

“I do. But you’re peaceful to be around when you’re not too on guard.” Taking in a deep breath, hoping she did not scare him off with the next sentence (y/n) continued, “You’re not draining to be around like everyone else. It’s not the same as being alone but it is nice. Plus if I’m with you I know I’m safe.” She said with a smile, staring into her cup of tea. 

“I- thank you. I assumed all my time together keeping watch was annoying to you.”

“I cannot lie. I would prefer to bathe alone, the only time bathing with someone around is fun is when they’re bathing with you, but I have enjoyed talking and spending time with you away from the company.” She said with a small smile.

“I have also enjoyed that time. And I think wandering the gardens with you would be an excellent way to scope Rivendell.” Thorin said with a small smirk. He was so happy to know she enjoyed spending time with just him, he had always thought all feelings he held for (y/n) were one sided, but now he was filled with hope for the coming day. (Y/n) was also thrilled, she was sure he would turn her down, but here he was smiling and agreeing to spend the day with only her.

They began to walk through the gardens together enjoying the beautiful scenery. At first it was a little awkward, but it did not take long for that to melt away. After an hour or two of walking around they found a large flowering tree, (y/n) dragged Thorin over to it and sat down against the tree. 

“I thought you said you wanted to explore?” Thorin questioned her lightly.

“I do, but I also want to relax and not walk all day for once, I grabbed books from the library they let me use, this tree looked like a nice spot to read.” She said smiling up at him and pulling three books out of the bag she brought with her for snacks. “Do you want a book to read? Or will you be leaving me to snoop?” 

“I cannot leave you unguarded.” Thorin said sitting down against the tree next to her.

“Still don’t trust me?”

“You think that’s why I keep watch for you?” Thorin almost sounded hurt to (y/n) and he was. He had thought his attentions for her had been far more obvious. “I trust you, (y/n). I keep watch because I could not bear it if something were to happen to you.”

“Oh,” (y/n) said, trying to hold back a smile. “Well thank you. I don’t want anything to happen to you either.” She said, after a long pause she asked, “Um, which book would you like to read? I’m fine with reading any of them, that's why I brought all three. Couldn’t decide at the time.” Handing the books to Thorin to look over. 

“This one looks interesting,” Thorin said, holding up a book about elvish history. 

“Very well then, I think I’ll go with the poetry book.” (y/n) putting the last book back in the bag. 

They sat there under the tree for hours before (y/n) began to grow very tired. Rivendell was so peaceful, especially here under a tree, in the gardens with Thorin. She sank down to lay on her back there in the grass at the base of the tree and closed her eyes, quickly drifting to sleep. Thorin looked at (y/n)’s calm and happy face as she slept, wishing he could fully tell her how he felt. But he decided against such things no matter how much he wanted it he very much doubted that she did. No matter the hints she gave. Thorin had to admit he was also growing rather sleepy in the peaceful magic of rivendell. Sinking down onto his back next to (y/n) he too fell asleep. 

When they awoke (y/n) had rolled into Thorin and was using him as a pillow. Thorin woke up the moment she moved against him. He smiled looking down at her and curled an arm around her and lied there enjoying the moment with her under the tree. Before long though she began to wake up, as soon as (y/n) realized that she was cuddling Thorin she shot up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I was asleep” She rapidly apologized. 

“I know you were. I did not mind. Rather enjoyed it actually.” Thorin said his face turned towards the ground but his eyes looked up at her.

“You enjoyed it?” (y/n) said with a surprised smile. Never had she thought that he would return her feelings but now she was feeling rather hopeful.

“Yes. There is something I think I should confess to you… I..” Thorin was staring at the ground playing with the grass, (y/n) looked at him, her stomach filled with butterflies. “I… am in love with you.” 

(y/n) stared at Thorin for a few seconds in disbelief. When he glanced up at her though she could see in his blue eyes that all he said was true. 

“Thorin…” (Y/n) leaned forward and put her hand on his cheek guiding him to look at her again. “I am also in love with you.”

With that (y/n) leaned in and lightly kissed Thorin. He froze in surprise for a brief moment and (y/n) began to pull away before he leaned in to deepen the kiss, both of them falling back into the grass giggling and kissing. They stayed like that for nearly an hour before they got up and began to explore again, with their arms linked together, Thorin explaining dwarven courting rituals. When they came to a small calm river and (y/n) got an idea.

“You can braid my hair after I go for a swim. This does look like a lovely place for swimming. Would you like to join me in the water this time, instead of sitting on a rock with your back turned.” She asked with a smile, walking backwards toward the river pulling Thorin along by the hand. 

Pulling (y/n) into his arms and giving her a hungry kiss Thorin said, “I’ve been dreaming of the day.”

“I’m sure you have” (y/n) giggled.

“And you haven’t?” Thorin said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I never said the dream wasn’t mutual,” (Y/n) said, giving Thorin a quick peck on the lips and beginning to disrobe, Thorin right behind her. 

At first (y/n) main goal was to tease Thorin, swimming close then swimming away just before Thorin could get her, but the water was colder than she imagined, and she wanted Thorin more than ever. Sneakily swimming over to Thorin under the water, she popped up right in front of him giving him a kiss and wrapping her legs around him. Their kiss was deep and filled with hunger for each other and for their bodies, continuing far past just a kiss. 

Afterwards they were exhausted from swimming and lovemaking. Together they laid on a large flat rock in the sun in each other’s arms. After being dried by the heat of the sun Thorin braided (y/n)’s (h/c) hair and taught her how to braid in his courting braid. The two got dressed and explored the garden some more before the afternoon turned to evening and they turned to head back for dinner. (y/n) and Thorin were the last two to arrive at dinner.

“And just where have you two been?” Dwalin questioned before looking up to see (y/n)’s blushing face and Thorin’s smile as the two held hands and showed off their new braids. “Ah so you finally told her. Good! I was tired of your whining, ‘Oh Dwalin she’ll never love me’” Dwalin mocked, causing the rest of the company, especially (y/n) to laugh at Thorin. 

“That is not what I sounded like.” Thorin grumped at Dwalin. 

“Oh, yes it was. Swear on Mahal that was an exact quote and you used that exact voice!”

“I believe you Dwalin.” (y/n) laughed, Thorin gave her an exaggerated look of betrayal, before (y/n) leaned in and gave him a kiss, prompting a mixture of cheers and ews from the company.


End file.
